herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Jade and Violet Versions
Game *Name = Pokémon Jade Version & Pokémon Violet Versions *Kana = ポケットモンスターヒスイ & ポケットモンスターバイオレット *Rōmaji = Poketto Monsutā Hisui/Poketto Monsutā Baioretto *Platform = Nintendo 3DS *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = RPG *Players = 1, 2, or 4 *Connectivity = Nintendo 3DS/New Nintendo 3DS/Amiibo *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ *Developer = Genius Sonority (Colosseum & XD), Heroton Productions *Publisher = Nintendo, Heroton Productions *Part of = Generation VII side series Pokémon Jade Version and Pokémon Violet Version, are upcoming Pokémon Games whose post story is a follow up to Genius Sonority's Pokemon Coliseum and Pokemon XD Gale Of Darkness. Taking place about 10 years after Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, The game features a brand new plot set in the Soledo region, as well as the Orre Region. Despite taking place during Generation VII, the story exists within the main universe, and not the Alternate Universe of Pokémon X, Pokémon Y, Pokémon OmegaRuby and Pokémon AlphaSapphire (However it can still link to said games). Plot 'Main Story (Soledo Region)' 'Post Story (Orre Region)' Soledo Region Soledo is the main setting of Jade and Violet's story. A large region with a multitude of diverse biomes, it has a fairly new League presence and it serves as preparation for young trainers to tackle the hardships of the neighboring Orre region. Soledo and Orre are so close that an enormous bridge now connects them to each other. Although Orre has a persisting Shadow Pokemon problem and is rife with criminals and illegal activity, little of the Orre region's turmoil has affected Soledo. Demographics (Soledo) *Outset Cove = The Starting home of the Protagonist. *La Costa City *Jade Palace/Violet Monastery *Super Train Bridge *Denaree City *Starmill Heights *Konibatsu Village *Isle Of The Heavenly Kings Orre Region Orre (Japanese: オーレ地方 Ōre-chihō) was the setting of the Generation III side series games Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In other games, Pokémon obtained in Orre are listed as being met in a distant land (Japanese: 遠く離れた土地 distant land). Orre is very close to Soledo's location, and as of Jade and Violet, has connecting Transits between the two Regions. While Orre had no wild Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum, and has only a few starting to pop up in specific locations, known as Poké Spots, in Pokémon XD, Pokemon are found all over the Region in Jade and Violet, with the corrupted terrain being the cause of the new "Mutation Evolutions". There is no form of a Pokémon League in Orre, but rather, a variety of facilities which offer consecutive battles. Young Trainers that live in Orre would journey to Soledo in order to start their journey towards Soledo's Pokemon League. Because Soledo hosts all the Gyms and other facilities for Trainers, Orre is often considered a tourist attraction, although Orre's Colosseums are still used to this day, especially Mt. Battle. To this day, Orre still suffers from Shadow Pokemon, With an unknown mastermind controlling them. Demographics (Orre) *Orre Gate **Outskirt Stand = Due to being close to the Region border, this Run down Train turned into a resturant is a popular first stop for travelers. It's also the popular hangout for Rider Willie, a veteran Zigzagoon trainer. *Phenac City **Phenac Stadium *Pyrite Town **Pyrite Colosseum **Under Colosseum **Deep Colosseum **ONBS = Orre's news network that rivals Soledo's. *Agate Village **Celebi Forest *Realgam Tower **Realgam Colosseum *Gateon Port *Prof. Gambel's Lab = Previously known as the Pokemon HQ Lab, which was run by Professor Krane and Lily Gambel. However, it has been renovated and is now run by Lily's Daughter, Prof. Jovi Gambel. In the past, this Lab housed the Purification Machine, used to return Shadow Pokemon to normal. Now, however, the Lab exists to study Shadow Pokemon, as well as Mutation Evolutions. This was also the home of Michael Gambel, who is regarded as a Hero to the people of Orre for taking down Cipher, and taming XD001, the first Pure Shadow Pokemon. *Chobin's House = Previously known as Dr. Kaminko's house prior to his death. *Poke Spot **Rock **Oasis **Cave *Cipher Lab = Previously the main Lab of Cipher used to create Shadow Pokemon. *Super Train Subway *S.S. Libra *Team Snagem Hideout *Cipher Key Lair *Citadark Isle *Mt. Battle Soledo League The Soledo League is the regional Pokémon League of the Soledo region. After obtaining the eight Badges of the region a Trainer may battle the Elite Four at the Pokémon League building. 'Gym Leaders' 'Elite Four and Champion' Pokemon Available in Soledo/Orre The starters of Soledo follow the traditional Grass/Fire/Water trio setup. At the beginning of the game, the player must choose between the Grass-type Barkub, the Fire-type Furnel and the Water-type, Puppaneer. List of New Pokemon Appearing in Soledo/Orre Mutation Evolutions A Mutation Evolution is somewhat an extension of the mutation variants. Certain Pokemon Evolve into different Pokemon, once again due to either Orre's weird atmosphere, or secondhand Shadow Pokemon Exposure. This is not limited to the Variants, as regular Pokemon, such as Pikachu, have a Mutation Evolution. List of Shadow Pokemon Trivia *This is the first Pokemon Colosseum game in over 10 years, as well as the first Pokémon RPG on the Nintendo Switch. **This is also the second Pokémon game to feature Pokétopia, and the first to be introduced in a RPG *Shadow Lugia, a Previously exclusive Pokémon to Pokémon XD, can be snagged again in this game, but, like before, cannot be traded to the main series unless purified. **The Other Exclusive Shadow Pokémon, ???, on the other hand, cannot be traded out of the game at all, due to being a new Pokémon made for the game. Gallery BASE Male Protagonist.png|The Male Protagonist BASE Female Protagost.png|The Female Protagonist BASE Prof. Evergreen.png|Professor Evergreen & Meemee